powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pastry Puff Panic
Pastry Puff Panic is the thirty-third episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on November 25th, 2006. Synopsis A mummy reeks havoc around New Townsville and Mojo Jojo steals from a pastry shop. Plot When Ken destroyed the iceberg using Chemical Z, White and Black Z-rays erupts. While Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were hit by the white z-rays, and Mojojo, Princess, Annie, etc. were hit by black z-rays, another black z-ray hits on a what it appears to an abandoned museum; waking up an unknown entity. He tries to get out but finds out that his coffin is sealed. He gets angry but soon relaxes as he releases black dusts. The black dusts awakens a mummy and possesses him. The monster orders the mummy to lift the lid but gets burned by the seal. The monster sends the mummy to search for white light source. The mummy begins to rampage on shops, searching for white light source but the shop owners panic. The next day, Mayor reports about last night's incident to Bubbles, Buttercup, Poochi and the Utoniums. Ms. Bellum shows a footage where one of the owners say that the mummy was looking after white light source. Professor thinks that the mummy might be after the girls. After Mayor leaves, Professor wonders why was it looking for white light source. Blossom appears late with Pastry Puffs (Takoyaki in Japanese) and gives it out to anyone except for Ken. Bubbles and Buttercup transforms and flies to get Takoyaki. Upon arriving, they see Mojo and prepares to fight, thinking he's going to create chaos. But Mojo responds that he is only after the Pastry Puffs. Bubbles and Buttercup lets him go for the meantime. Later, as it was Mojo's turn, the owners apologizes that they run out. Mojo steals one box from Bubbles and Buttercup. Angry, they attack Mojo and flies him away. While Mojo gets flown over, a Pastry Puff falls and the mummy catches it with his mouth. However, the mummy now goes after the shops that sell Pastry Puffs and steals it, instead of searching for the white light source. Mayor reports the incident to the girls and the Utoniums. The girls thinks it's Mojo's doing since the other day, Mojo stole one box from them. They transform and goes after Mojo. But as they leave, Proffesor realizes that the mummy from the other night and the mummy who rampampaged the Pastry Puff shops might be the same. Elsewhere, the girls finally finds Mojo and accuses him of stealing but Mojo denies it. They then attack him and tries to force him to admit about the mummy. But Mojo doesn't know about it and shows the receipt as proof that he didn't stole the Pasty Puffs. The girls realized they accused him wrong. Mojo asks for compensation for the Pastry Puff. Suddenly, the mummy appears and eats the pastry puffs. The girls confronts the mummy but the mummy finds out that the girls possess white light source. Mojo still asks for compensation but the girls ignores him. The mummy mocks Mojo but he gets angry. He tries to attack the mummy, but gets thrown away. The girls also tries to attack the mummy but gets captured and the mummy absorbs the girls' powers. The Utoniums and Poochi appears and witness the situation. As the mummy absorbed all their powers, Mojo appears again with his robot and attacks the mummy. However, the mummy grows and smashes Mojo by his feet. The mummys turns and looks at the girls, preparing to attack. But Poochi shouts, releasing white energy. The girls absorbs the light and regain their powers. They escaped before the mummy smashes them. Mojo tries to get the mummy's attention and ejects the robot's head to the mummy, but he got himself thrown away for fhe third time. The girls attack next and defeats the mummy. Tired, they rest. However, the mummy's cloth flies straight to the abandoned museum. It surrounds the coffin, burning the seals. The monster removes the lid but realizes it's winter. He returns to the coffin inside and waits for winter to go away. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *HIM (debut) *Mummy Man *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *The Mayor of New Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Drake Utonium *Ken Utonium *Poochi *Himeko Shirogane (Flashback) *Sakurako Kintoki (Flashback) Trivia *This episode marks the debut of HIM. Category:Episodes Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on HIM Category:Two-Part Episodes